Let her go
by OverARainbow
Summary: Everything for Tony Stark was perfect, he had finally found the one. He was in love, and for that moment everything was perfect. But then that moment ended. When Pepper goes missing, he will have to fight to get her back, and fight to make her remember who he is.


**This was an idea that just popped in my head, and I hope to make it as good as the idea its self was. **

**And you let her go**

"_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow…"_

Tony's eyes flickered open to the soft sound of the women lying beside him.

"Tony, tony…"

She said softly as she turned turned to face him with a soft smile on her face. The daybreak light hitting her face making her look like and angel to Tony's eyes. His smiled widened and he moved over and kissed her nose.

"Yes, Pep?"

"Just wanted to say good morning that's all' she said as she flipped over to her back and starred at the ceiling. "You got home pretty late, just wasn't sure if that was you or your ghost." She said in a teasing tone even though she was very serious. Tony laughed a little, and flipped onto his back as well.

"Sorry Pep, didn't mean to scare you…" she laughed a little and shook her head.

"You never do, but I always get scared." He smiled and kissed her cheek before he sat up and flopped on top of her.

"Well now today I wont let you go" he giggled and squirmed under his body.

"TONY! Get off!" she said as she laughed even harder, Tony wasn't that tall of a man but he sure could be forceful, when he didn't want to be moved. She tried to pull him off, but he just gripped the bed harder, and wouldn't let go. "Tony!" she said but he still didn't budge. She smirked as she got an idea in her head. She bent her neck and cried out in pain? "Tony my neck!"

Seconds after there was a thud on the floor, and a shocked Tony looked up at her. 'Ill call an ambulance…" but she stopped him with a kiss.

"Should have just gotten off me." She said as she slipped out of bed and down the stairs, laughing to her self. As Tony sat on the floor dumbfounded.

_Had Pepper Potts just fooled him? Fool him? Tony stark? He sighed and shook his head. Guess she did. _

Once Tony wrapped his mind around that fact he journeyed down stairs, and saw Pepper waiting at the counter sipping a cup of coffee. He smiled and kissed her neck before sitting next to her. "You are a very clever women Miss. Potts." He said as he made himself a cup of coffee. She smiled to herself as he did. "Now, what would you like to eat, my treat."

Pepper raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Tony that's very sweet but I don't want to choke on burnt toast."

He put his hand up in protest, but quickly lowered it. "Fair Point, fine ill take you somewhere instead."

Pepper looked down at her watch, and sighed. "I'm sorry Tony but I have to do your job remember?" Tony sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine, but dinner for sure?"

Pepper smiled and went over and kissed him. "It's a date;" she said happily as she grabbed her bag as she went to the door and disappeared from Tony's sight.

_Now what fun thing could we do that wont get us killed?_

Tony thought to himself. He smiled then disappeared down to his lab planning on working on a new suit.

Pepper sat quietly at her desk, almost time to finally leave for the day. She just had one more appointment before she could go.

"Miss. Potts your five thirty is here."

"Thank you Tracey." Her temp disappeared out the door, and pepper glanced down at her paper not seeing her five thirty slip in.

"Hello, Pepper…" Pepper knew that voice right away, and almost jumped out of her seat but she couldn't. Two big men were holding her down firmly in her chair. "Don't call Tony it wouldn't be polite to disturb him while he works on a new suit' the man walked over and grabbed her chin. He stroked the side of her face with his other hand, and Pepper sweated softly.

He smiled wickedly and sat in her lap, as he continued to stroak her face. She started to sweat a little more. "Awe Pepper why are you so afraid to see me? We are friends after all?" She growled and slapped his hand off her face.

"Tony, should have killed you the first time, you street rat!" the man smiled and the two mean threw her out of the chair and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Tony, Tony, Tony…that's all you ever talks about. That's all anyone ever talks about!" he said as he spun around the room. He saw a picture of Tony and Pepper. He smiled and picked it up as he stroked the frame. "Everyone thinks he is just a fucking god!" He threw the picture at the wall, and it shattered. Spreading glass all over the room and on Peppers face.

The man moved back over to her, and sat down. "Why does everyone love him? Why do you love him?" Pepper didn't answer. "Ill tell you why, cause they see him as the hero of the story! He saved the world, he locks the bad guys up!" the man yelled. "But imp not the bad guy this time around! I'm going to get the girl! I'm going to be the HERO!" he said as picked up Pepper again. Pepper spat in his face and he dropped her.

She made a frantic sprint towards the door but the two larger men grabbed and stopped her.

The man wiped spit off his face, and smiled at pepper. "Soon, you will no longer love your so called hero, but you will love me instead!"

The men grabbed her again and stabbed a needle in her neck, and everything went blurry. She dropped to the floor and the men started to head out.

"See you soon lovely!' the man whispered as he licked her neck. He looked at the picture of Tony and Pepper, and ripped it into pieces.

Pepper, groggily came too. Her head pounding like crazy she weakly got up to her feet, and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and saw Tony standing right there.

"Pepper!" He said as he caught here right as she passed out. He wrapped her weak body in his arms and quickly ran down the hall. Her head bouncing up and down as he did. He took her downstairs and gently laid her in the back of his car, and drove off back down to his house.

Once he arrived her picked her up again, and could see her breathing.

_She is fine, just a long day for her. _

He told himself. It had concerned him about thirty minutes ago when she had missed there date. Since it was normally him who messed up the dates. He was the one who was late, not her. Something had to be up. Something about this just wasn't right. What had happened? He pulled his mine out of his thoughts, when she moaned.

"Pep, Pepper."

No response just some moaning. He sighed and carried her up to there room, and laid her down under the covers. Not wanting her to be cold, as he slipped in next to her. since he didn't want her to be alone. He bent over and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep beside her.

Tony woke up the next morning to find that he was the only one in bed. He quickly sprang out of bed and ran downstairs. "Pepper?" he called. No response. He looked in the kitchen, no one. Workshop. Empty. Pool. Nope. Deck. Nothing. Everywhere he looked thinking she had been she wasn't there.

She was gone. His Pepper, his girl. His love. The most beautiful girl had left him. She had just gone. He peered out the window, and saw her car was still there. So she hadn't left him. Tony sighed relief. Ok, that was a good sign. But then where was she?

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?'

"Locate miss Potts."

"Sorry sir I don't understand?"

"Locate Pepper Potts."

"I'm sorry sir but there is no one in my records with that name?"

"WHAT!?" what was going on he must be dreaming. "Who is the CEO of Stark industries?'

"You are sir."

Pepper had just gone. Vanished from every data bass he could get his hands on. As he spent most of the day looking for her. How could that be? It didn't make any sense. How could someone be there one day, and be gone the next. He knew Pepper and she wouldn't do that.

"Sir; I found a women by the name of Pepper near by."

Jarvis pulled up a hologram, and sure enough it was her. It was his Pepper.

"Wonderful, get me the directions to where she is."

"Sir, you don't understand, she is married." 

"WHAT!" He practically screamed. "To who!" 

"She is married to Justin Hammer."

**Thanks for reading please, rate review! It would make my day!**


End file.
